Colorless Wu Shixun
by punchjongin
Summary: Wu Shixun, tentara China yang bertugas di Afganistan, diminta untuk menjadi bodyguard anak Perdana Menteri pembuat onar setibanya di China. Sejak saat itu, Kim Jongin membenci Shixun, lelaki yang tiba-tiba mengusik hidupnya juga Irene, kekasihnya. Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin. Bae Irene.


Tittle : **Colorless Wu Shixun**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun** | **Kim Jongin** | **Bae Irene**

Rate : **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan terdiri atas kentang persegi seperti balok, telur rebus yang terbelah jadi dua sisi, bersama salad yang porsinya lebih banyak dari dua jenis makanan lainnya. Cangkir tak jauh di dekat baki berkotak-kotak itu berisi air putih yang terisi penuh.

Pada akhir giliran tugas tiga tahunan, Wu Shixun sulit menghargai sarapan pagi. Untung baginya, jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir tugas. Rasanya tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain yang menjemukan, tetapi tegang karena dengung konstan dan mengerikan dari ancaman yang mendekat.

Ketika walkie-talkie yang di jepitkan ke sakunya berbunyi, ia menyingkirkan makanan yang sudah berantakan tanpa memperhatikan baki kotak yang baru berkurang setengahnya. Panggilan itu tanda bagi awak yang bertugas untuk meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk sarapan.

Unit-unit evakuasi medis banga atas waktu reaksi mereka. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan langsung bertindak. Meninggalkan semua yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Ayo, hurricane," kata Hangeng, ketua awak unit.

Sesuai kebiasaan rumit tentara, Shixun diberi julukan hurricane. Awalnya, saat beberapa anggota pleton tau sedikit tentang tattoo pusaran angina yang berada di punggung sayap kirinya. Sifatnya yang tegas, kaku, dan dingin tak luput dari julukan itu. Meski beberapa anggota pleton mengagumi Shixun karena selalu membela yang benar dan tertindas, tapi ada beberapa yang membenci karena dianggap pahlawan kesiangan.

"Aku yang bertugas," kata Shixun sambil melangkah menuju helipad. Dia dan Henry akan menerbangkan pesawat itu hari ini.

"Bangsat! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" desak Shixun, melangkah melewati Victoria. "Segera ke tempat pendaratan!"

Perempuan itu terpaku, mukanya pucat seperti marah. Ia tak beranjak, tapi mengikuti Shixun.

"Sir. Aku tidak suka umpatan itu."

Shixun tertawa singkat. "Kau akan terbang ke wilayah tempur dan mencemaskan umpatan? Tentara bisa mengumpat. Biasakan dirimu."

Victoria seperti akan menangis.

"Ayo segera pergi!" ucap Shixun lalu beranjak tanpa menoleh.

Ketua awak darat meneriakkan daftar periksa. Semua orang naik ke pesawat. Baju baja dan helm dipakai di atas pesawat untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Shixun menerima rincian tugasnya melalui earphone sambil memeriksa beberapa strategi pribadinya. Panggilan ini jenis yang paling mereka takuti –korban berasal dari tentara dan warga sipil. Helicopter Apache bersenjata akan mengawal pesawat-pesawat medis, karena lambang palang merah pada wajah dan setiap pintu kargo pesawat tidak akan ada artinya bagi musuh.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, mereka terbang ke utara melintasi pegunungan penuh di Provinsi Kunar. Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati daratan yang dipenuhi puncak-puncak curam, hutan belantara, serta sungai-sungai dalam. Sehun merasa tegang dan gelisah. Hiruk pikuk yang berasal dari percakapan melalui headset memenuhi ruang helicopter.

Ini misi Shixun yang terakhir, jangan kacaukan.

Jantung Shixun sudah hafal selang waktu antara melihat kilatan dan munculnya tembakan –satu, dua, tiga detik dan pasti ada yang meledak.

Shixun dan Henry, pilot satunya, berkonsentrasi untuk memperpendek jarak antara heli dengan tempat panggilan. Helicopter mendekati titik penjemputan dan turun. Puncak-puncak pohon bergoyang maju mundur dihantam angin di bawah rotor utama. Shixun melihat orang-orang sipil dan tentara berlarian, sebagian menyebar mencari musuh, dan sebagian lagi menjaga orang-orang yang terluka sambil menunggu datangnya bantuan.

Ia menurunkan pesawat, melayang sedekat mungkin ke sasaran, tetapi tidak bisa mendarat. Ancaman dari balik pohon dan bukit yang mengintari wilayah itu tak bisa dianggap remeh. Medannya terlalu berat.

Hanggeng menggantung keluar dari pintu kargo, meluncurkan kabel penetrator melalui tangannya. Tandu-tandu diturunkan dan yang terluka terparah di tempatkan kedalam tandu terlebih dahulu.

Kilatan kecil menghantam helicopter. Semuanya berjatuhan, pecahan peluru, perlengkapan medis terbang berputar-putar. Lalu, semburan api menyapu helicopter, peluru-peluru membuat beberapa lubang di badannya. Saluran bahan bakar yang bocor menyirami ruang pilot. Shixun merasakan peluru menghantam kursinya yang berlapis baja.

Henry mencoba radio lain. Ekor merah asap granat merebah, menyapu bagian depan ruang pilot membuat saluran radio mati. Pesawat berputar-putar seolah di lempar dalam angin raksaksa. Lepas kendali. Henry segera mengambil alih kemudi helicopter dan mereka bergeser sedikit. Shixun terengah karena terkena kepingan material helicopter yang berterbangan. Heli membentur. Sentakan menghantam semua tulang ditubuhnya.

 _Jangan mati_ , ia berkata di dalam hati.

Rotor lepas terpelanting, membabat semua yang ada disekitarnya. Shixun mengulurkan tangan, meraih pundak Henry, dan ia bersyukur rekannya masih hidup.

Mereka berjongkok di belakang lengkungan bangkai pesawat yang telah porak poranda. Di tanah tampak berserakan peluru-peluru AK-47. Heli-heli Apache bersenjata sudah berhenti, mencari musuh di darat, menembaki kilatan moncong senjata di lereng-lereng gunung. Tanpa alat evakuasi, para awak terpaksa berlindung di mana saja sebisanya. Dengan kepala mendunduk, dalam hujan puing, mereka menggotong tandu ke rumah terdekat. Hanggeng tampak berlari dengan jongkok kecil menuju ke beberapa korban.

Shixun merobek lengan baju untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada seorang korban berusia remaja. Baru setelah menekankan kain ke salah satu lengan, ia melihat lengan itu memengang lengan laki-laki tua yang sedang terbujur lemah.

Shixun melihat cara si anak remaja membelai pipi pria tua itu. Keluarga. Keluarga memberikan makna kehidupan. Selain kakeknya, Shixun kurang mengenal keluarganya.

Tembakan para pemberontak mereda. Dua lagi awak heli datang dengan tandu dengan berlari. Semua mulai bertindak. Korban luka diangkat ke tandu, digotong dengan lengan yang tegang. Heli pertama berangkat degan bunyi meletus-letus dipenuhi muatan, lalu berayun seperti komedi putar.

Shixun ada di heli kedua, dengan Henry juga Hanggeng. Ia dapat melihat salah satu petugas operasi berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata yang sudah di nantikan oleh semuanya; _Bergerak._

.

.

Orang-orang berkerumun di sekeliling tenda kantin. Dua awak udara sedang bersiap berangkat lagi.

"Hey. Kau mau minum?" kata Henry sembari menegak kaleng soda dari tenda coca-cola. "Kudengar perintah pemberhentianmu sudah turun."

Shixun mengangguk. Benar-benar terjadi, ia akan pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah kembali ke China?" tanya Henry.

 _Memulai dari awal,_ pikir Shixun. _Kali ini melakukannya dengan benar._ "Aku punya rencana besar."

Henry terkekeh sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Kita semua juga punya."

.

.

Bagi Fei, untuk ukuran yang sekarat, Wu Lian terlihat sebagai laki-laki tua yang cukup riang. Tayangan paling bodoh salah satu TV China yang sedang ditayangkan membuat tawa Wu Lian yang khas menggelegar. Wu Lian baru-baru ini menerima kabar bahwa cucu laki-lakinya akan pulang dari perang di Afganistan, dan kabar itu menambah keceriannya. Wu Lian sudah tak sabar menantikan pertemuan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Shixun," kata Wu Lian. "Dia cucuku. Dan seharusnya dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Aku yakin dia segera menemuimu." Fei meyakinkan, berpura-pura pada Wu Lian babelum menceritakan ini kepadanya sejam lalu.

"Apa Tuan Kim sudah menelpon hari ini?" tanya Wu Lian menengadah ke arah perawat pribadinya.

"Sudah. Dan beliau berkata akan datang ke sini malam ini."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memasakkan makanan favoritenya?"

Fei mengangkat kedua alisnya.

.

.

Karena pemberhentian Wu Shixun dipercepat atas permintaan, namun, perjalanan pulang rasanya berlangsung sangat lama. Sesudah wawancara di salah satu media China yang menampilkan info-info tentara China yang pulang dari Afganistan setiap bulannya, akhirnya ia dipulangkan.

Shixun bergerak gelisah sesudah memencet dua kali bel di depan pintu apartemen kakeknya. Beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam di dinding lorong apartemen kakeknya membuat ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, seorang pria tua beruban dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Pria tua itu memandangi Sehun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Shixun dengan pakaian tentara lengkap dan tas hitam berisi beberapa pakaiannya.

"Kau pasti Shixun?" setelah tatapan intimidasi singkatnya, ia mempersilahkan Shixun masuk.

Ada beberapa pasang sepatu ballroom dan juga sandal seorang perempuan. Sehun mengira bahwa itu milik Fei, perawat pribadi kakeknya –kakeknya pernah bercerita saat mengirimkan surat. Di ruang makan, meja yang melingkar itu ditempati dua orang pria tua. Shixun tau itu kakeknya, Wu Lian. Dan juga seorang yang sedikit gemuk sedang membelakangi dirinya. Di belakang kakeknya juga ada seorang perempuan langsing dengan rambut lurus sebahu sedang berdiri memegang kedua tangan.

"Shixun, bersihkan dirimu. Setelah itu temui kakek."

Shixun mengangguk, tanpa rasa ingin tahunya tentang tamu kakeknya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada di belakang dekat dapur dan mesin cuci.

.

.

"Dia Wu Shixun. Cucuku satu-satunya."

Uluran tangan Shixun diterima baik dengan tamu pria kakeknya. Pria tua itu memandang Shixun lekat-lekat. Garis wajahnya memperlihatkan jika pria tua itu adalah orang yang tegas disamping pawakannya yang berkharisma.

"Aku Kim Sungsoo." Pria tua itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Shixun mengangguk,

"Dia Perdana Menteri Korea." Celetuk Wu Lian,

"Maaf aku tak tau sebelumnya." Shixun membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia bertugas selama 3 tahun belakangan di Afganistan."

Pria tua bernama Kim Sungsoo itu terkagum, "Jadi, kau bekas tentara China yang bertugas di Afganistan?"

"Iya. Aku bertugas dibagian medis."

Sungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ia nampak berpikir dan memberi isyarat pada pria beruban sembari membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbisik, Sungsoo segera memandang Wu Lian dengan tatapan memohon,

"Guru," ia memotong perkataannya sendiri, "Kau tau kan anak laki-lakiku?"

Wu Lian mengangguk kemudian memandang sebentar wajah lawan bicaranya yang duduk di seberang meja, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir berisi teh hijau yang ia jepit dengan jemarinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin Shixun menjaga anakku," Sungsoo menatap sedikit takut pada Wu Lian, "Itu kalau guru membolehkan."

Shixun menampakkan air muka yang kebingungan. Seakan-akan ia bertanya kenapa ia terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu.

Wu Lian menganggukkan dagunya namun tatapannya tak goyah sama sekali. Masih menatap cangkir di pegangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Shixun?" tanya Wu Lian yang mengalihkan tatapannya pada cucunya.

"Jika kakek berkata 'ya' maka aku juga akan mengatakan 'ya'."

Kaku dan dingin. Itulah kesan pertama Kim Sungsoo berbicara pada Shixun, cucu dari gurunya.

Wu Lian bukan tidak kenal dengan keluarga muridnya, Sungsoo. Pria yang pernah memecahkan kasus tinggi skandal keuangan Lee Chang, skandal Walker Hill Casino itu sering meminta bantuan Wu Lian untuk mengamankan keadaan petinggi Korea di masanya. Wu Lian, walaupun berkewarganegaraan China, ia mampu mengawasi pergerakan-pergerakan mafia di Asia. Jadi, pada saat itu, keamanan Sungsoo dalam memecahkan kasus yang melibatkan petinggi negeri itu baik-baik saja dibawah kendalinya. Wu Lian kembali berjasa pada Sungsoo ketika dirinya hendak di tembak ketika hendak menaiki mobil pribadinya saat kembali dari persidangan dengan mengerahkan beberapa anak buah handal Wu Lian.

.

.

Saat tersadar, Jongin mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang sempit. Lampu padam, cahaya lampu jalan yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka menerangi kamar. Dia hanya memakai celana dalam abu-abu. Tubuhnya berantakan di bawah cahaya lampu berwarna kuning. Ia melirik tempat di sebelahnya. Putihnya kulit Bae Irene berbading terbalik dengan kulit tan miliknya. Irene tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Ia bahkan meringkuk kedinginan karena tak tertutup selimut yang telah jatuh di samping ranjang.

Meski berbaring di ranjang bersama mahasiswa semester 4 itu, Jongin tak merasakan gejolak aneh.

Jam berapa sekarang? Jongin mengangkat kepala untuk melihat jam, namun tak ada jam dimana-mana. Bae Irene terbangun karena pergerakan besar Jongin. Lalu merangkul leher Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya lengket, mengandung benih kehidupan di sekujur tubuh sepasang kekasih itu.

Bae Irene mengeliat di atas tubuh Jongin. Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang privat menggesek pahanya, membuat sensasi geli pada permukaan kulit Jongin.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini pagi-pagi, Irene," Jongin berkata menatap wajah Irene yang terlihat sedih, "Bisa gawat jika orang rumah tak menemukanku dikamar."

Irene sekali lagi menggosokkan bulu kemaluannya pada paha Jongin, seakan-akan merangsang kembali laki-laki yang menggagahinya lima jam lalu.

Irene menggeggam erat tangan Jongin. Jongin merasakan denyut enak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tetapi ia tidak ereksi. Penisnya sedikit mengeras karena pergerakan sensual dari Irene.

Wajah Irene sedikit mengeras. Ia menempelakan hidungnya dan mengendus bau badan Jongin yang menurutnya memabukkan sembari menciumi basah bahu Jongin. Ia menyungginkan seringai ketika kepala Jongin tampak bereaksi menggerakkan ke belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau jadi keras," Irene membisikkan, seolah-olah membaca isi hati Jongin. Kedua tangan Irene yang sedari tadi memeluk Jongin kini memainkan reaksi tubuh Jongin dengan mengelus paha bagian dalam milik Jongin. Ia menarik celana dalam milik Jongin secara kasar. Tangan Jongin mengelus pinggang Irene di belakangnya.

Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh Irene berada di atas tubuh Jongin yang sedang terduduk. Ia berkali menggesekkan benda kepemilikkannya pada bawah pusar Jongin dengan perlahan. Bibir tebal Jongin mencium bibir Irene tanpa pergerakan, sedetik kemudian, ia membuka bibirnya, mengijinkan lidah Irene untuk mengabsen setiap deret giginya. Bunyi kecipak pada kedua bibir itu memenuhi kamar Irene. Tak cukup dengan memasukkan lidah, tangan Jongin menahan kedua pipi Irene kemudian menyedot udara yang ada di dalam mulut Irene dan menciumnya dengan rakus.

"Ahh…"

Bibir Irene membentuk kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibahasakan. Irene memejamkan mata terpesona.

Jongin terbaring terlentang di atas ranjang, wajahnya menghadap langit-langit. Irene melebarkan kedua kakinya di atas tubuhnya. Ereksi Jongin masih bertahan.

"Tak apa," kata Irene. Dia mengangkang dan menempelkan alat kelaminnya pada perut Jongin. Dia tampak tak merasa malu, "Mengeras bukan hal yang buruk."

Tubuh Jongin tak bisa bergerak, bahkan usahanya untuk bangkit sia-sia. Dia dapat merasakan berat tubuh Irene dan juga dapat merasakan bahwa penisnya mengeras.

Kemudian, perempuan itu menggeser badannya ke arah kaki Jongin. Sudah jelas apa arti gerakan itu.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Kim Sungsoo dan Wu Shixun tiba di Seoul. Deretan jendela bercahaya dan jalan-jalan raya berlampu lisrik terletak di kawasan Gangnam. Sehun tak begitu mengenali kota-kota besar selain China. Jalan tepi sungai Han mengantar mereka ke selatan. Mereka melewati beberapa pertokoan dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Akhirnya, setelah memasuki kawasan perumahan dengan keamanan yang ketat, mereka melihan papan nama yang menempel di tembok penghubung pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi; "Kim Sungsoo – Kim Yoonah". Setelah pintu gerbang masuk yang bergaya kuno menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka terbuka, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki halaman luas sebuah bangunan yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Jalan masuk selebihnya diterangi lampu yang berada di samping-samping tembok pembatas.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku, Sehun," tukas Sungsoo, memandang jendela-jendela bercahaya dengan lega. "Mari kita masuk."

Sesuai kesepakatan bersama, selama Shixun berada di Korea dan di bawah tanggung jawab Sungsoo, ia bernama Oh Sehun, tidak lagi Wu Shixun karena beberapa alasan keamanan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengubah air wajahnya. Bukannya ia tak mengerti dengan sebagian ucapan Sungsoo. Ia mengerti, berterimakasihlah pada temannya Chanyeol, sahabat SMA nya saat di China yang selalu memaksa Sehun untuk mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit bahasanya dengan alasan 'persahabatan'.

Dengan penjagaan yang lengkap, mereka turun dari mobil anti peluru yang terparkir di depan halaman berlantai keramik. Sehun berjalan di belakang Sungsoo dengan menenteng tas hitam yang berisi beberapa pakaian.

Di dalam, mereka bisa meliat meja-meja yang diterangi lilin, pelayan-pelayan wanita dengan mengenakan seragam sendiri, dan beberapa petugas keamanan Negara berjas hitam. Potret kemewahan.

Sungsoo dan Sehun masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang besar berisi beberapa buku koleksi yang tersusun rapi di rak buku besar. Sehun memandang sekeliling.

Balok kayu di langit-langit menjulang di atas area duduk dan sebuah meja kerja kayu. Suasana dalam ruangan itu seperti tidak kenal waktu.

Di salah satu tempat duduk, seorang wanita yang terlihat tulus menunggu dengan sabar. Di hadapan wanita itu, seorang lelaki dengan pakaian yang bertolak belakang sedang memainkan ponsel tanpa menoleh, merespon beberapa orang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

Sungsoo duduk di samping wanita di sofa utama, kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di hadapan mereka; di samping lelaki berkulit tan. Beberapa petugas keamanan yang mendampingi Sehun dan Sungsoo sejak dari China, tertahan di balik pintu kokoh ruangan itu. Sedangkan, dua petugas keamanan Negara, berjaga di dekat pintu masuk.

Lelaki beruban yang Sehun ketahui bernama Lee Sunjae itu tetap berdiri di samping sofa yang di duduki Sungsoo. Mereka sempat memperkenalkan diri saat perjalanan dari China ke Korea Selatan.

"Perkenalkan, ini istriku, Kim Yoonah"

Setelah mendengar suara ramah dari Sungsoo, Sehun dan wanita anggun berparas cantik itu berjabat tangan.

"Dia Sehun… Yang ku ceritakan semalam,"

Benar, saat di China, pasangan suami istri itu melakukan sambungan telepon dan sedikit banyak Sungsoo menceritakan tentang perjalanannya, Wu Lian, hingga rencananya yang melibatkan Sehun.

"Jongin…" panggil Yoonah pada lelaki yang duduk di samping Sehun.

Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Jongin untuk merespon ucapan istrinya. Nampaknya pasangan suami istri itu seketika menyadari satu hal, Jongin sedikit tidak menyukai ibunya karena menurut Jongin, ibunya tidak pernah membelanya ketika ayahnya bertindak tegas terhadap Jongin. Intinya, Jongin benar-benar tidak mempunyai tameng di keluarga ini ketika ia mendapat masalah.

Kemudian Sungsoo bersuara, "Kim Jongin," nadanya tetap rendah namun penuh penekanan.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Melirik ke arah Sungsoo dan wanita yang duduk di samping pria tua itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Perkenalkan, dia Sehun." Sungsoo memperkenalkan Sehun pada Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke sampingnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kali ini apalagi, Aboji?"

Tanpa membalas uluran tangan Sehun, Jongin kembali memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia Oh Sehun, bodyguard yang akan menjagamu 7x24 jam," Jongin memotong perkataan ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofanya, Jongin memperlihatkan wajah dengan penuh ekspresi tidak suka. "Suka atau tidak suka, mulai sekarang Sehun akan bertugas," lanjut Sungsoo.

Jongin memandangi lelaki berambut light brown yang masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya itu sejenak. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam. Jongin berlutut di hadapan ayahnya,

"Aboji… kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ia menunduk. Pandangannya tepat di antara kedua kaki ayahnya yang memakai sepatu bermerk Edward Green hitam.

Sungsoo menyentuh tangan wanita di sampingnya, "Lalu aku akan membiarkan kau membuat masalah lagi, begitu? Kami sudah kehabisan akal, bagaimana cara mendidikmu. Hukuman penurunan fasilitas juga sepertinya tak berpengaruh besar padamu."

Melihat mata Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, Sungsoo menghela nafas, "Tidak ada penolakan kali ini, Jongin."

Tangan Jongin mengerat, ia beranjak dan berdiri tepat di depan ayahnya. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kata-kata yang ratusan kali ia katakan pada kedua orang tuanya, "Aboji! Aku ini Kim Jongin. Bukan Kim Sungsoo yang selalu harus terlihat baik di depan orang lain."

Tatapan dalam dengan penuh amarah tertuju pada ayahnya, "Aku tidak pernah ingin memiliki ayah sepertimu," kata Jongin dengan penuh penekanan. Rahangnya pun mengeras.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tidak terkejut, kecuali Sehun. Mereka sudah sering mendengar umpatan kasar dari bibir anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu. Dan, Sehun, ia bahkan sedikit miris mendengar pengucapan anak Sungsoo pada lelaki tua murid kakeknya itu. Walau Sehun tidak mengenal keluarganya, ia tak pernah berkata semacam itu.

 _BRAK!_

Suara pintu tebal dengan ukiran tradisional itu terdengar keras karena Jongin telah menutupnya secara kasar.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sehun enggan bekerja seperti ini, membuntuti orang lain 7x24 jam. Sebagai penjaga Jongin; bisa dibilang sebagai bodyguard. Padahal, ia ingin menjadi pemain basket professional, melanjutkan prestasi olahraga seperti saat SMA di China; menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya, mengikuti tournament antar SMA atau Kota, begitu seterusnya. Nama Oh Sehun juga menjadi salah satu nama penting dalam tournament antar SMA, mereka menjuluki Sehun, 'Hurricane'. Memecahkan lapangan basket, mencetak angka, bermain sportif, dan tentunya, pesonanya di kalangan gadis SMA.

Namun, sepertinya keinginannya telah gugur oleh kebutuhan hidup yang harus ia cari. Sehun harus mengumpulkan banyak uang.

Setelah mendengar dari Fei, kenapa wanita itu mau menjadi perawat pribadi kakeknya, keinginannya semakin kuat bekerja sebagai bawahan Kim Sungsoo; menjaga Jongin. Tumor otak. Ya, rasanya ia akan berteriak dan memaki Tuhan ketika mendengar berita itu dari mulut Fei beberapa saat setelah pertemuan kakeknya dan Kim Sungsoo di apartement kakeknya, belum lagi, laporan Doktor dari Rumah Sakit memperkuat perkataan Fei.

Sejak kecil, kakeknya mengajarkan teknik-teknik beladiri dengan beberapa muridnya.

Sejak kecil, kakeknya merawat Sehun tanpa sosok seorang wanita; karena nenek Sehun sudah meninggal sebelum Sehun terlahir.

Hari mulai larut. Setelah Kim Sungsoo memperkenalkan Sehun pada seluruh bawahannya, lelaki tua dengan senyum hangat itu harus kembali ke rumah dinasnya yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah pribadinya bersama semua petugas keamanan; yang memang bertugas mengawal Perdana Menteri itu. Meninggalkan Yoonah, Jongin, Sehun, dan beberapa penjaga rumah. Sehun mengamati ruangan di hadapannya, ruangan yang luas berisi perabotan rumah tangga pada umumnya, juga beberapa foto keluarga yang cukup besar berada di tembok penghubung ruangan itu dengan ruangan sebelahnya. Piringan hitam yang masih berfungsi berada di sudut ruangan itu sedang memutarkan lagu. Entahlah, Sehun tak tau itu lagu apa. Bahasa Korea dan sepertinya lagu lama.

Tatapannya menyapu sekali lagi ruangan yang di penuhi dengan teknologi tinggi itu sebelum ia bertemu muka dengan Yoonah.

Senyum hangat perempuan berumur 45 tahun itu membuat Sehun menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan pekerjaanmu?"

"Sudah, Nyonya Kim." Sehun menyahut singkat mendengar pertanyaan Yoonah.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya kau adalah cucu dari Wu Lian. Sifat kalian berbeda jauh," Yoonah melanjutkan, "Dan panggil aku ahjumma. Arrasseo?"

Sembari tertawa kecil, Yoonah mengangkat cangkir teh kemudian meminumnya.

"Iya. Sepertinya sifat kakek berubah seperti anak kecil ketika bertambah umur, ahjumma."

"Tepat. Orang tua memang seperti itu," Yoonah tersenyum kembali, "Maafkan sikap Jongin yang seperti itu. Dia hanya perlu menyesuaikan dengan orang asing."

Sehun mengangguk setelah menyelesakan tegakan teh hijau dari cangkir.

"Sebenarnya anak itu baik, tapi… yah begitulah," Yoonah melanjutkan, "Sejak SD, Jongin selalu dibully. Entah karena sikapnya yang kasar dan tak taat peraturan, atau berita kalau dia anak seorang Perdana Menteri tersebar, setelah ia menyembunyikan rapat-rapat."

Sehun hanya membisu,

"Belum lagi setelah mengenal gadis China itu…"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan yang sedikit menyinggungnya sebagai warga China itu.

Yoonah menggerakkan tangannya, menutup mulut, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Maksudku Bae Irene. Dia membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Jongin. Setelah Jongin mengenal Irene, ia sering terlibat pertengkaran di pub, minum-minum dan sudah setengah semester ia tak mengikuti kuliah."

Pandangan wanita itu memudar, "Dan… nitizen mengatakan jika Jongin mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Irene. Mereka beberapa kali memergoki Jongin dan Irene,"

Lelaki Aries itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Yoonah untuk melanjutkan kata-kata yang terputus karena air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Ia bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah jika ayahnya berada di rumah dinasnya. Jongin bahkan sering berteriak padaku. Jadi, bisakah aku mempercayakan Jongin padamu, Sehun?"

.

.

Sehun diperlakukan berbeda oleh keluarga Kim. Keluarga Kim menghormati kakeknya. Meskipun Kim Sungsoo adalah atasan Sehun, namun, ia mengatakan jika tak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan padanya dan istrinya secara pribadi.

Sehun sekarang sedang menikmati seporsi nasi goreng kimchi dan semangkuk sup rumput laut di atas meja makan dengan Kim Yoonah.

Sarapan pagi ini, di atas meja makan keluarga Kim yang baru berlangsung 3 menit, harus terhenti karena ucapan seorang pelayan di rumah itu yang bernama Luna. Salah satu pelayan kepercayaan Yoonah dan Sungsoo.

"Nyonya, Tuan Jongin tidak ada di kamarnya," suara Luna berusia 24 tahun bergetar pelan dari samping Yoonah. "Dan setelah saya dan Jinki memeriksa rekaman CCTV, Tuan Jongin pergi dari jendela kamarnya dan melompat halaman belakang, semalam,"

"Astaga! Anak itu…" Yoonah dengan kesal meletakkan sendoknya yang sedang mengambil sup rumput laut.

Sehun menghentikan sarapannya. Sepertinya, ia tak akan bisa sarapan dengan tenang seperti saat ia menjadi tentara di Afganistan.

"Sehun?" tanya Yoonah memandangi Sehun yang beberapa saat lalu sudah beranjak dari kursinya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, Ahjumma."

"Luna, tolong antarkan Sehun menemui Chansung. Katakan pada Chansung untuk menyetir ke tempat Irene. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

Perkataan Yoonah yang semalam menyinggung hubungan Jongin dengan perempuan bermarga Bae itu benar.

Sehun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Jongin berada di samping perempuan mungil di atas kasur sebuah apartement dengan keamanan yang tak memadai di kawasan Hongdae. Sehun menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tak menduga jika pekerjaannya akan sedikit rumit pada hari pertama ia bekerja.

Setelah menerobos apartemen yang diyakini milik seorang Bae Irene, Sehun berdiri di samping tempat tidur apartemen kecil itu sembari menatap tajam kedua sepasang kekasih yang bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Tidak sulit untuk memasuki gedung apartement yang system keamanannya tidak terlalu canggih, sangat mudah baginya membuka lubang kunci pintu dengan besi kecil.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih belum membuka matanya. Tertidur pulas walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Masih pada posisi yang sama, Sehun tak bergerak selama lima belas menit. Masih bersandar di dinding, dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

Pergerakan kecil dari Jongin tertangkap oleh mata Sehun. Dengan perlahan, Jongin membuka matanya, mengamati ruangan itu dan ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Sehun yang tinggi dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk tajam sedang mengamatinya. Laki-laki tegap memakai kaos bergaris dengan celana kain coklat yang terlipat di ujungnya menyapa pengelihatan Jongin.

Irene masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin sedikit terbata.

"Bereskan tubuhmu." Meskipun bahasa koreanya sedikit aneh, Jongin merinding mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya mendengar suara Sehun. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

Sehun beranjak keluar dari ruangan dan berdiri di dekat pintu kamar itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Jongin menemui Sehun dengan pakaian yang lengkap namun terkesan berantakan. Jongin menatap tidak suka ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Irene.

"Kau tak berniat menerima pekerjaan itu bukan?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Sayangnya, mulai hari ini aku akan terus mengikutimu,"

Lelaki dihadapannya hanya terkejut dan menampakkan matanya yang bulat sesaat,

"Kupikir orang semacammu tak ingin punya pekerjaan rendah seperti ini."

Sehun menyeringai, "Bersetubuh dengan perempuan yang tidak memiliki status lebih rendah daripada pekerjaan ini."

Ekspresinya tanpa emosi,

Seketika itu, Jongin melotot marah memandang Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Wajahnya berpikir keras,

"Kau ada kelas jam 10 pagi ini," ucapan dingin Sehun kembali terdengar, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menyeret laki-laki itu keluar.

Jongin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun yang erat di pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa kali ia memukul dan menendang Sehun, namun langkah Sehun sama sekali tak terhalang dengan itu. Tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya.

 _BRAK!_

Jongin berusaha kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun pada tembok apartemen itu, ia mengambil alih keadaan. Sehun terlempar, punggungnya menghantam tembok dengan keras, tetapi Sehun tidak mengubah air wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jika ini maumu."

Jongin hilang kesabaran, ia melayangkan pukulan telak pada tulang pipi Sehun.

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

Pukulan demi pukulan yang diterima Sehun pada wajahnya sedikit membuatnya meringis karena nyeri. Ia tak bisa melawan. Ya, laki-laki yang menguasai teknik-teknik beladiri itu hanya terdiam dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran. Walaupun Kim Sungsoo berkata pada Sehun jika ia berhak melakukan apapun untuk menaklukkan Jongin, namun sepertinya Sehun untuk saat ini tidak ingin mengambil alih keadaan.

"Sudah?"

Perkataan Sehun memecah keheningan setelah Jongin sedikit terenggah-enggah karena pergerakan brutalnya. Tanpa menunggu Jongin mengambil napas, Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menuju pintu keluar apartemen. Sedikit terkejut, Jongin menggigit tangan Sehun dengan keras, berharap laki-laki itu akan melepaskannya. Namun, nihil bahkan gigitan mengeras hingga tangan Sehun memerah dan tendangan yang keras tanpa henti tak berhasil melepaskan tangan Sehun. Dengan cepat, Sehun membuka pintu belakang _Maybach Landaulet_ putih yang berada di depan apartemen di gang kecil Hongdae dan mendorong Jongin masuk ke dalam.

"Jalan, Chansung."

Setelah Chansung mengunci semua pintu dengan otomatis dari kendali posisinya, Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia menatap keluar jendela, mengabaikan kedua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu.

Dari kaca spion tengah mobil, Sehun membuat heran Chansung karena beberapa luka lebam bahkan beberapa titik wajahnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Tanpa kata, Chansung membawa mereka membelah kota Seoul dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:**

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah saya publish tetapi saya mengganti dengan karakter lain dari cerita sebelumnya. Cerita sudah saya edit, jika masih ada kekurangan, beritahu saya.

Untuk judul, saya terinspirasi dari penulis favorite saya, Murakami yang berjudul Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki And His Years Of Pilgrimage, tetapi tidak dengan cerita.

Dear Reader, terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi comments.

Ceritakan kesan kalian setelah membaca cerita ini. Apakah tertalu membosankan/beralur lambat?

- _punchjongin_ -

XOXO


End file.
